


Same Old, Same Old

by Inkpress00 (rabidgopher)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 11:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3325613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidgopher/pseuds/Inkpress00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another party, another prison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Same Old, Same Old

**Author's Note:**

> Continuing to upload my Teaspoon submissions here.

Thrown in jail (again- that one isn't new). One little cot to share (also not new- rather cliched, actually).   
  
The only original thing about this whole situation (and he's impressed they've managed to find something new to add to this) is that this time, Rose has ingested some sort of wine that's been making her twitchy. Twitchy and rather touchy-feely.  
  
He can't smell it on her breath, but he can smell the inordinate amount of pheromones she's pumping out at a record-breaking rate.  
  
All in all, it's a bit heady.  
  
For once, he hasn't the faintest clue what they did to offend the locals. Rose had been chatting and laughing with a few women. He had been talking technical with a government engineer. Nothing particularly out of the ordinary.  
  
Then, suddenly- carted off, the both of them. Rose hadn't protested mightily, but then with what she had had to drink, that wasn't really a shock.  
  
One dungeon and the smallest cell he'd ever seen later...  
  
On their backs, the both of them, sharing this uncomfortable, just-big-enough cot and staring through the tiny slotted window high up near the ceiling.  
  
And he's distracted.  
  
Her whole damn body is humming with energy she shouldn't remotely have. He can feel it in the air, can feel the way her heart beats erratically. Her pulse thrums beneath pale skin.  
  
Every single cell of his body wants her, itches for her. He knows that she wants it now, so much so that her intense thoughts are projecting outward for him to see. Even knowing that it's a mistake, that it will make things worse, he peeks.  
  
What he sees doesn't surprise him, but it does arouse him terribly. At the same time that he's rather pleased they've shared some of the same fantasies, he's also disgusted at how hard he is from just hazy visions from her mind.  
  
:::::  
  
She can't help it. This is not her.  
  
He's almost given up his mantra. Rose's twisting and writhing and moaning is too distracting for him to remain focused for much longer, especially if she's going to keep touching him like... that...  
  
Her fingers flit briefly over his knee, scorching hot though he can't feel her skin. His vision is blurring, his own arousal very nearly unbearable as she brushes a delicate hand over his groin.  
  
He's about to explode, surely. These sensations are fucking torture.  
  
His blood is screaming in his veins. His muscles are tight and ready to snap. He is absolutely rock hard, mostly just from the beautiful noises she's emitting. Her kind of aural distractions make it easy for him to forget his basic education, but he's been trying to remember all the reasons this can't happen.  
  
He wanted their first time to be meaningful - not to mention something she'll remember.  
  
She's out of her mind with lust, she'd shag anyone in his place.  
  
Sex with her won't just be a quick fumble, he'll want (need) more.  
  
Chances are she'd regret it (even as he thinks this he scoffs to himself - they've both wanted this for ages).  
  
His mind fills with the infinite reasons not to do this, he sorts through them, he remembers each one slowly to distract himself, he-  
  
Rose loudly moans his name, makes a space between her thighs for him.  
  
-flips over, pounces on Rose, who welcomes him eagerly.  
  
Lips fused, hearts pounding, bodies entwining, hips bucking. He feels it all, loves it all. It's all exactly what he knew it'd be.  
  
Quick, hard, messy fucking at the world's end.  
  
Not a stitch of clothes are shed as they fumble to get him inside of her, to never stop kissing.  
  
Her skirt is shoved up to her waist, soaked panties at her knees - his suit jacket is still buttoned, trousers undone, his aching cock prodding at her entrance.  
  
She guides him in without ceremony and just - there it is.  
  
Rose is drenched. Her lovely pale pink skin gleams in the faint light. She's slick, providing no resistance as he pumps furiously.  
  
Her hands claw at his hips, sides, and hair to find purchase. Every breath is a whimper and a groan. There's nothing quiet about his Rose as she shouts, pleading and praying to no god in particular.  
  
Then suddenly, her muscles clench. Her walls are abruptly squeezing him tight and leaving him helpless. He can't help it, his orgasm is powerful and abrupt. She arches, mouth caught in a silent shriek and he sinks his teeth into the sweat-drenched skin of her neck.  
  
Coming down from his high after a few minutes, he licks her shoulder in apology. A purple mark is already staring to form, the distinct teeth marks especially dark.  
  
He hears her murmur something. Surprised that she's able to form coherent thought, let alone speak, startles him. "What?" he asks, though he's fairly certain he heard her the first time.  
  
"Said, I love you," she replies lazily, stroking his back with her fingertips.  
  
"But-but how-"  
  
"How'm I not drooling and passed out?" Dumbfounded, he just stares. Rose smiles. As if confiding in him a great secret, she lowers her voice to a husky whisper. "I never actually drank any of the wine. I asked the mayor if he could arrange this. A lot of people were in on this, you know," she adds casually.  
  
"Clever," he croaks, his brain not quite fully rebooted yet. Because she's actually come up with a way to get him to have fantastic, guiltless sex with her.  
  
She's started This, has taken the initiative and set in motion this fantastic, beautiful mess, whatever it is. As if he couldn't love her more, she goes and does this, and Rassilon. Rose's brave, brilliant, beautiful human is the perfect foil to this cowardly, broken, selfish Time Lord.  
  
Oh, by everything sacred to him, he'll hold onto this woman forever.


End file.
